


История об ананасах и шампанском: немного грусти, немного Рождества...

by deva_gor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: Просто немного нежности





	

**Author's Note:**

> Выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

В их доме не по-рождественскому тихо. Он кажется почти необитаемым, и даже застывший у подножия разлапистой ёлки силуэт, подсвеченный неярким сиянием гирлянды, в чём-то схож с причудливой ростовой куклой – такой непривычно-неправильный в своей неподвижности.

Питер чувствует, как ноет затёкшее плечо, но не спешит отлепляться от дверного косяка, что обтирает собой вот уже битый час. Он не особо силён в утешениях, особенно, когда кто-то действительно в них нуждается, особенно, если это кто-то близкий, особенно, если это Стайлз.

Стайлз, который наконец-то перестаёт молча гипнотизировать несчастное праздничное дерево и принимается методично обрывать мишуру с нижних веток. Искрящиеся ошмётки летят на пол, только добавляя нового блеска, и Стайлз досадливо шипит сквозь зубы, когда предсказуемо режет палец тонкой острой кромкой очередного обрывка.

– Принцесса Лея умерла, ты слышал, Питер? Они все уходят – один за другим, – говорит Стайлз, не оборачиваясь. – Что если однажды я останусь совсем один? Что если и ты решишь уйти? Что если я до сих пор просто брежу, запертый в чёртовой психушке, а вы все мертвы – и ты, и Скотт, и отец, и Дерек?

Он зябко обхватывает себя за плечи, хотя в комнате очень тепло, и Питер просто делает несколько шагов – всего несколько шагов вперёд – и накрывает ледяные пальцы своими горячими ладонями.

– Тшшш… – шепчет он куда-то в тёплый загривок. – Ты же знаешь: я всегда буду с тобой. Я обещаю, лапушка, я вернусь к тебе даже с того света. Я хорошо запомнил дорогу.

Стайлз истерично хихикает в его объятиях и ощутимо расслабляется, откидывая голову на плечо своего волка. Питера накрывает знакомым теплом – ещё не возбуждения, а только предшествующей ему бесконечной нежности – и он, конечно, не отказывает себе в удовольствии чувствительно прикусить доверчиво подставленную шею, оставляя чёткий след и добиваясь от Стайлза такого животного стона, что непроизвольно лезут когти.

Новый рождественский свитер с дурацкими красноносыми оленями сдаётся без боя. Равно как и мягкие домашние штаны. Кажется, Стайлз их очень любил. Впрочем, тот не выглядит недовольным, вольготно раскинувшись в ворохе испорченной одежды, облачённый в одни лишь разноцветные носки – до боли схожий с самым желанным подарком.

Они так и не добираются до спальни: зачем, если можно, наконец, разжечь камин и валяться, обнявшись, лениво жмурясь на огонь.

Откуда-то находится даже бутылка отличного шампанского и вазочка, разумеется, хрустальная, бликующая ломкими гранями, полная ананасовых шайбочек.

Стайлза нехарактерно развозит всего после пары бокалов искрящегося напитка и начинает тянуть на подвиги: смешно пыхтя и скосив глаза на кончик носа, он пытается пропихнуть свой член в самый центр ананасового колечка. Питер снисходительно наблюдает за неловкими попытками обзавестись сомнительным украшением и, против обыкновения, даже никак не комментирует происходящее. Ананас, наконец, поддаётся настойчивому напору, и Питер едва не давится очередным глотком, и пузырьки остро бьют прямо в нос, заставляя зажмуриться в попытках удержать кашель.

Член Стайлза с нанизанным практически до самых яиц ананасовым колечком – всё ещё вялый после недавних оргазмов, но с уже вновь наливающейся цветом аккуратной обнажённой головкой – пугающе похож на розовощёкую пухленькую балерину в пышной балетной пачке. И будь Питер проклят, если у него иррационально не встаёт от этого нелепого зрелища.

Рациональный Питер словно со стороны наблюдает за своим несуразным двойником, который в это самое мгновение галантно преподносит вновь наполненный бокал румяной «прелестнице». Задержав дыхание, Стайлз окунает головку прямо в лопающиеся пузырьки и шумно выдыхает сквозь зубы. У Питера стоит так, что звенит в ушах. Он набирает немного шампанского в рот и приникает целомудренным поцелуем к нежной вершинке, постепенно размыкая губы, впуская тёплую гладкость внутрь – туда, где на языке шипит игристый напиток. Стайлз стонет жалобно и сладко, и вцепляется ему в волосы, стремясь толкнуться глубже, и Питеру ничего не остаётся, как сглотнуть: шампанское, оттенённое собственным вкусом Стайлза, равно ударяет в голову и в сердце, сбивая его с ритма.

Ему не удаётся как следует приласкать желанную добычу: ананасовое колечко начинает ощутимо сдавливать окрепший член, заставляя Стайлза недовольно ёрзать, и Питер аккуратно размыкает его, деликатно обкусывая. Сладкий липкий сок стекает Стайлзу на яйца, и Питер следует за ускользающей струйкой, удобно устраиваясь меж с готовностью разведённых ног. Стайлз всё ещё раскрыт с их предыдущего раза и невероятно чувствителен – он весь дрожит уже через минуту, стремясь плотнее насадиться на язык и пальцы, и только крепче прижимается к Питеру, когда тот заполняет его своим членом.

Всё заканчивается очень быстро: они оба заведены до предела и кончают почти одновременно, хотя Стайлз всё-таки оказывается более несдержан. Но он так сладко, так правильно сжимает Питера внутри, что у того нет никаких шансов продержаться – ни единого мгновения дольше.

Они так и засыпают прямо на полу, сплетясь уютным клубком – многоруким и многоногим – похожие одновременно на фантастическое чудовище и древнее божество.

А за окном идёт снег, и в просвет неплотно задёрнутых тяжёлых штор в дом заглядывают Талия и Лора. И принцесса Лея – снова юная и прекрасная – звонко хохочет, ловко управляя рождественскими санями.


End file.
